Born to Blossom, Bloom to Perish
by Twilight Solstice
Summary: Sakura-centric. Yaoi. Het. Mind the warnings inside. Short story. No flames please. Summary: Seven years had passed by rather quickly. Things changed. Were changing. Were about to change.


**Disclaime**r: I don't own Naruto.

I wrote this in thirty minutes because I was bored and just watched Naruto. Sakura-Centric

Review, don't review, I don't care. :) Just **NO FLAMES**.

Unbetaed :P

**Warnings**: Theres Yaoi and het in here and blah blah...

Kinda Sakura/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto, Sakura/Lee, Kakashi/Iruka, Naruto/Hinata

**Born to Blossom, Bloom to Perish**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Fourth Great Shinobi War had torn apart the Shinobi world.

But in a way, it had brought all the Great Nations together; united it in a way that the bonds built would never be dissolved.

The War brought forth heroes.

It had destroyed families.

It made enemies into friends.

It had taken hundreds of lives.

It gave them a second chance.

Haruno Sakura sighed as she thought about all of this. She was currently bandaging up a fellow comrade, he had broken his arm and had several lacerations and bruises all over his body, the man was named Tsuki and he was from Mist.

"Thank you Haruno-san." The man bowed as much as his wounded body would let him, gave her a smile, and left. Probably to search for his friends. Or family. Sakura could only guess.

Family.

Madara had sent a handful of white Zetsus to the place where the Hokage had hidden the majority of the Hidden Leaf. Some chuunin and genin were left behind to protect them and they had done a wonderful job. They managed to keep all of them out.

Except one.

Her father, she had learned later, had thrown himself in front of his wife and youngest daughter. He had taken the attack meant for many to save his family and other Hidden Leaf members. His wife, Sakura's mother, watched her husband die in front of her before mirroring her husband's heroism and shielding her daughter and the rest when Zetsu attacked again.

Three people had died that day among the civilians before the attack could be stopped.

Only three and not the mass homicide Madara had planned.

Sakura hadn't cheered when she heard.

Haruno Minaru.

Haruno Ayaka.

Haruno Misaki.

She had stayed quiet as her Hokage gave them the news. She nodded when Iruka-sensei gave her a pat on the shoulder and condolences. She stayed still as her Master offered her kind words. She accepted the flower from a little girl her father had saved. She kept quiet when the rest of the Rookie Nine heard the news and tried to comfort her. She didn't stir when Kakashi-sensei gave her a hug before looking her square in the eyes.

"I know." She whispered before turning away. There were patients in need of her help.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Uchiha Sasuke was being treated like a War Hero.

Sakura had been in love with the boy for so long that for one second she had almost allowed herself to believe the lie that Naruto and the Hokage were spewing.

He'd been sent on a long-term mission to expose the Akatski and Orochimauru.

The fact that Sasuke had helped in the defeat of Madara enabled the lie.

She saw Kakashi-sensei shake his head and knew he felt the same way.

She didn't smile when Sasuke looked her way.

She could feel her fist encompass itself with chakra however.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seven years had passed by rather quickly.

Things changed.

Were changing.

Were about to change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She was going to be Sasuke's wife.

Had they told her this ten years ago, she would have been delighted and thought the world had been given to her.

Now it felt like the world was crumbling all around her.

"The council wants his bloodline." Tsunade sighed. "I trust you."

Sakura gave a nod and chanced a glance at Sasuke.

He was looking at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her.

Kakashi shifted beside her.

She didn't want to be here anymore.

"When's the wedding?" Naruto laughed. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Even after all this time…he was still in love with her.

Her heart gave a painful throb.

Sakura loved him deeply and with all her heart…

Not the way he deserved though. He deserved a girl who had seen his radiance long before Naruto knew he could shine.

_Hyuuga Hinata._ Her mind whispered.

Yes. If there was a girl who deserved to be the future Hokage's wife, it was definitely her.

Sasuke didn't speak a word.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with the Uchiha symbol sown on the back.

"I'm so jealous!" Ino gushed.

Shikamauru, smart and intelligent Shikamauru, elbowed his teammate and offered Sakura a pitying glance.

Ino sighed and sat down.

"I guess this means you win, huh?"

Ino's eyes took on a sad glint and it took Sakura a second to grasp it.

Ino was her best friend afterall.

Knows Sakura better than anyone now that Ayaka and Misaki are gone.

"Right."

She's losing everything now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The wedding affair is small with all their friends and a few newly made friends from other nations.

Gaara gives her some exotic plants from the Sand.

When Sakura looks them over and finds that they have the potential to make a toxin so subtle and powerful that no one would know they had been poisoned, she gives the Kazekage a small smile to which he shrugs at. He's never liked Sasuke and it seems now is no different.

She turns to find Rock Lee smiling sadly at her.

He tells her she looks beautiful.

He really means it.

Lee gives her a single rose.

He doesn't make a silly loud speech like his master, Maito Guy, is famous for but then again, she doesn't expect him to.

She could see herself with Lee.

An odd wedding and later children with black hair and green eyes. Energetic children with their father's energy and their mother's intellect.

She knows Lee can see this too so she doesn't allow herself the sorrow when he steps back and joins the Kazekage. Gaara quickly captures Lee's hand and Sakura turns her head away. She also tries to ignore the glare Guy-sensei sends in her direction.

She looks to Sasuke and sees him once again staring at Naruto.

Naruto.

The future Hokage.

Naruto.

The fourth Hokage's son.

Naruto.

The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Naruto…

Hyuuga Hinata's future husband.

She watches as the once shy and timid girl laughs at something the blond has said and wraps her arms around him before kissing him. Neji is laughing too and so is Hinata's father.

Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga's Clan's Head.

Hiashi will have Naruto, one of the Shinobi World's most powerful men, as his son-in-law.

He seems proud of the fact and Sakura can't blame him.

The only thing stopping her from pummeling him is the fact that Hiashi seems genuine when he calls the blond "son".

Sakura supposes he also seems to like the idea of his daughter being happy.

The war did change some for the better.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The wedding night is awkward and…

Awkward.

She's never been with a man before and she knows that they have to get through tonight because the Council is expecting a child within the year.

Sasuke is sitting on the bed, not looking at her.

She fumbles with her clothes.

She lays down and closes her eyes.

What seems like hours later, she feels Sasuke looming over her and she sighs.

It lasts for just a while and the only sound that was made was Sakura's cry of pain when Sasuke…

Until the end that is.

When it's done, Sakura lays on her side of the bed, away from Sasuke, and wonders and thinks and can't help the sob that escapes her lips.

Of course Sasuke would be thinking of Naruto, even now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It comes as a huge surprise and forms itself as a pain in her throat.

Hyuuga Hinata is pregnant with Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto's child.

It's been a month since her wedding to Sasuke.

"We're moving up the wedding!" Naruto is laughing and it's so genuine and it hurts because….because…

"I'm going to be a father!" he yells happily and suddenly everyone is happy and laughing because Naruto, dear sweet and heroic Naruto, is going to have a child…

The only other person who seems to mirror her feelings is Sasuke.

The only look he spares her is one of blame.

Hinata suddenly appears and Sakura knows the dark haired young woman has always been beautiful but now it looks like she has the sun itself inside her.

Sasuke spares the woman a look of loathing, which goes unnoticed by all except his wife, and leaves.

Not before Naruto runs up to Hinata, holds her like she's the most precious thing, and kisses her.

"Thank you beautiful, I love you."

Sakura tells herself that she's crying tears of joy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Its two months later and Naruto and Hinata have asked the Uchiha's over for dinner.

Hyuuga Hinata is glowing and Sakura has to remind herself that it's Namikaze Hinata now.

The Hyuuga-Namikaze-Uzumaki wedding was a wonder to behold. Dignitaries and people from all of the nations came to celebrate.

Sasuke is faring no better than he was three months ago.

Although there is improvement.

Now he can adopt a blank face instead of scowling at the poor girl.

Sakura however, has changed too.

She finds herself uncaring of her husband.

Even under the current circumstances.

"We want you guys to be godparents!" Naruto suddenly gushes over dinner. Sakura feigns a giggle and a smile and readily accepts for both of them. Hinata is blushing and she can feel her husband tensing beside her.

The moment is broken when Hinata offers her sake and Sakura refuses.

They all stare at her funny; even her husband has turned and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura has been called Tsunade's second coming for more than one reason, she supposes.

Sakura lays a hand on her stomach.

"Since you've done us the honor of naming us godparents, then its only right we return the favor. Right Sasuke?"

Her husband looks like an idiot with his mouth open like that, she notes.

"WHAT?" Naruto jumps up and for a moment Sakura wants to believe there's pain in his eyes before the blond grins and embraces her. Sasuke accepts the blond's congratulations and even gives Sakura a smile, something that hasn't happened so far.

Hinata is looking surprised but happy. She hugs her husband to her side and sends Sakura a smile.

Sakura feigns another smile back at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke is kinder and gentler with her now but Sakura still finds his presence revolting.

She laughs at the irony when she's alone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kakashi, after years of being a creepy stalker, finally managed to claim Iruka as his own.

Sakura doesn't find it odd though.

She knows that Iruka has a taste for odd people seeing as how she once caught him and Anko together. She wonders how Iruka could be with Kakashi now since it's only been a few months since Anko…

But then she sees both her old senseis together and knows it doesn't matter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura refuses to find out the gender of her child. And spends two minutes letting the idiots in the room know she can't even find out _right now_. She wants to be surprised. She feels Sasuke's frustration and ignores Naruto's groan of disappointment.

She also pretends to be deaf for the next few hours as Naruto tries to convince her to name the child "Naruto" regardless of gender.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Iruka-sensei is having a child too.

With Anko no less.

Kakashi has never looked so depressed.

Sakura however, sits down to talk with him anyway.

Well, threatens. And explains.

Iruka had slept with Anko before he got together with Kakashi. Sakura let her old team sensei know this is a regular thing for normal people who were going out. The 'sleeping together' bit, not the 'having a baby' part. She failed to mention she had caught his lover with the snake-lady more than once. It happened before Kakashi so she felt justified in leaving that out.

The last she heard, Anko didn't want the kid anyways and was completely willing to hand it over to them with no strings attached.

She managed to beat sense into her old teacher. Kakashi and Iruka had only been together for a few months anyways.

So Kakashi forced Iruka into a happy marriage.

It was odd having to refer to Iruka as Hatake-san in public.

Kakashi however, was insistent.

Three months into her own pregnancy, Sakura helped with the arrival of Hatake Hotaru.

What a happy family they formed.

Hotaru looked exactly like her father. Dark eyes, and dark hair. She was beautiful.

She was pretty sure Kakashi had fallen in love with her simply because there was too much of Iruka in her.

"You'll be happy too you know." Kakashi motioned her belly and the very slight swell. Iruka agreed and hugged her. He asked to touch her stomach and Sakura let him.

"I bet Sasuke does this all the time." Iruka chuckled, probably recalling the avenger's two life goals.

Kakashi looks at her and holds his new daughter close.

She likes the way they fit together.

"Trust me, you'll be happy too." Kakashi repeats and Sakura merely nods before walking out the door.

It'd be nice if she could think that way too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The months go by faster than Sakura can feel.

She's pretty big now.

Even so, Naruto trusts no one but her and Tsunade when it comes time to deliver his daughter and son.

That's right.

The Namikaze's are having twins.

Sakura feels an inner disgust when she feels glee at Hinata's struggling and in-pain cries.

It's a short delivery and pretty soon Naruto is holding his daughter while Hinata is holding her son.

The boy is called Minato. He has inherited his mother's dark hair but Naruto's blue eyes.

The girl is called Harumi, after Hinata's mother, and has inherited Naruto's blond locks and her mother's pale lavender eyes.

Sakura excuses herself and goes home.

She wants to tell her husband all about the new family afterall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When it's her turn to deliver, she merely takes the pain all in stride. Her own delivery takes hours and there seems to be complications but she merely tells Naruto to 'go away' and join her own husband in the waiting room. Damn karma.

Sasuke hadn't asked to join in on the delivery.

Sakura is glad.

After many more hours and a lot of pain later, Sakura is holding her son.

She ignores Sasuke's glare when the nurse asks her the name of the child and she responds with "Itachi".

The child looks more like his uncle than his father anyway.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Itachi is five now and is good friends with Minato, Harumi and Hotaru.

They're having a picnic now and Sakura finds herself sitting down with the help of Kakashi and Naruto.

She's pregnant again.

And she's pretty sure it's Sasuke's child.

Hinata is holding a two year old in her lap. That child's name is Jiraiya and he looks exactly like Naruto.

Minato looks and takes after his namesake while Harumi has developed into a pretty blending of both her parents.

Hotaru looks exactly like Iruka but seems to have inherited Kakashi's intellect. The little girl is quite the prankster and her favorite person other than her fathers is the Hokage, who spoils the girl rotten.

Sakura looks to her own son.

Itachi looks like his uncle.

He acts like Sakura though and she can't tell if she likes that or not. Her son is pretty smart but no prodigy like his father or uncle. He has a kind heart and has a short temper. He also loves his godfather and is loved just as much in return.

Sasuke, despite past misdeeds, is an excellent father. He treats his son well and loves him. He isn't afraid to show it either.

Sakura allows herself to forgive her husband a little.

And when she feels her second child kick inside her, she allows herself to feel a little happiness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meh.

and yes, I did imply infidelity at the end there.

This is really just something my brain vomited out. I don't care if it doesn't make sense. :D

Thank you for your patience.

Expect updates on my other stories soon.

Twilight Solstice


End file.
